It's Okay (No, It's Not)
by takoyakai
Summary: Hidupku seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ini lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan. Bahkan lebih dari drama siaran ulang yang sering Ibuku tonton di sore hari. [Main!Kyungsoo ; GS ; lil' KaiSoo slight!KaiHan ; Kyungsoo's POV]
1. i : beginning of the beginning

**It's Okay (No, It's Not)** by takoyakai

Main!Kyungsoo

 **Summary :** Hidupku sebagai gadis berumur lima belas tahun (atau enam belas untuk sekarang) seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ini lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan. Bahkan lebih dari drama siaran ulang yang sering Ibuku tonton di sore hari.

 **Warning!** Genderswitch, Alur Maju-Mundur (Harus pintar-pintar menebak, tidak dicantumkan latar waktu), Slice of Life, Kyungsoo's POV, (Maybe) Typo, Plotless (Maaf).

Happy Reading, Kawan!

* * *

 **BAB 1 / ?**

* * *

Sore itu, aku baru saja pulang ke rumah.

Aku meneraktir temanku, karena aku berulang tahun; seminggu lalu. Sehubungan hanya memiliki dua teman dekat; Baekhyun dan Luhan, aku hanya meneraktir mereka berdua.

Kami pergi ke sebuah mal ternama, diawali dengan menonton bioskop dan bermain di game center, berakhir dengan membeli buku tentang idola kami lalu makan siang-menuju-sore yang mengenyangkan.

Aku melihat mobil Ayahku sudah terparkir tepat pada tempatnya. Ah, Ayah sudah pulang rupanya. Aku melepas sepatu lalu menaruhnya di atas rak sepatu. Membenarkan letak tas selempangku, aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke ruang menonton.

Ibuku tampaknya baru selesai keramas. Beliau menggosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Beliau duduk di atas sofa sembari menonton drama yang kemarin sudah ditayangkan–siaran ulang, tepatnya.

"Ibu, aku pulang." Aku menorehkan senyuman di wajahku.

Ibu menolehkan kepalanya, "Anak gadis pulang jam segini? Bagus…"

Sudah jam enam, tidak terlalu sore–kupikir.

Aku hanya menampilkan cengiranku lalu tertawa canggung.

"Ibu, aku membeli buku tentang BTS! Baekhyun juga membelinya." Kupakai embel-embel Baekhyun agar Ibuku tidak marah; berhubung aku sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Aku mengeluarkan buku tersebut lalu menggoyangkannya di depan Ibuku.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Ibuku seraya mengambil buku tersebut dari tanganku lalu membolak-balikannya.

Mengurang-kurangi harganya kurasa tidak apa-apa, "Tiga ribu lima ratus won, Bu." Sebenarnya harganya tiga ribu delapan ratus empat puluh won.

"Oh, iya. Ada bonus poster juga, Bu. Lumayan, bisa kupajang di dekat kasurku."

Bohong. Aku tidak suka memajang poster. Paling-paling, aku memajang dua poster Avengers di sisi kiri dan kanan jam dinding di kamarku–itu pun milik adik lelakiku yang pertama. Oh, ya. Aku memajang satu poster lagi kurang lebih sebesar meja belajar di sekolahku, poster SNSD. Ya, sebagai motivasiku untuk diet sebenarnya.

"Hmm… terserahmu, lah. Selama memakai uangmu sendiri. Kamu punya uang, kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku mengambil buku tentang BTS dari tangan Ibuku.

"Tadi makan apa? Uang yang Ibu kasih cukup, tidak? Kamu pasti bawa uang tabunganmu sebagai tambahannya kan?" tanya Ibu berturut-turut.

Aku menyebutkan sebuah nama restoran Jepang favorit kami sebagai jawabannya. Aku mengangguk untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, lalu hanya tersenyum lebar untuk pernyataan yang selanjutnya lagi.

"Ibu sudah memasak ayam semur. Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah makan!"

"Aku masih kenyang. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu ya, Bu. Tubuhku sudah lengket."

Aku mengambil handuk yang dijemur di luar rumah, lalu menaruh semua barang-barang yang kubawa saat meneraktir temanku tadi di kamar.

Keluar dari kamar, aku melempar pandanganku pada sekitarku.

Dimana Ayah?

Biasanya sehabis pergi dinas ke luar kota, Ayah akan bercerita tentang perjalanan dan kegiatannya di luar kota dengan Ibu sambil memakan oleh-oleh yang dibawa olehnya. Namun, di mana beliau?

"Ibu, Ayah di mana?"

Raut wajah Ibu berubah kencang, "Di kamar. Sedang tidur."

Tidak biasanya.

Aku menggidikan bahuku, seolah tak peduli. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku tahu…

Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

Rasanya seperti melayang.

Seorang suster senior baru saja memasangkan infus di tanganku, lalu seorang suster pria mengangkatku ke atas sebuah kursi roda.

Suster pria itu langsung mendorongku ke dalam sebuah lift, menuju dua lantai di atas lantai ini–entah, aku tak tahu aku sedang berada di lantai berapa. Yang pasti, menuju sebuah ruang inap kelas satu. Berisi tiga pasien yang memiliki penyakit yang sama.

Ibu dan Ayahku berada di sekelilingku. Bahagia rasanya, bisa diperhatikan kedua orang tuaku–meski harus dalam kondisi sakit seperti ini dulu.

Sudah lima hari belakangan ini, aku mengalami demam tinggi.

Berawal dari hari Selasa. Aku menerima pelajaran tambahan di sekolah, dan lagi pelajaran tersebut adalah matematika.

Jujur, aku tidak terlalu membencinya seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Aku lebih benci pada teori konyol beberapa fisikawan yang menurutku tidak ada gunanya dalam kehidupanku ini, namun sialnya ternyata masih harus kupelajari sampai aku kuliah nanti karena jurusan yang aku ingini terdapat pelajaran tersebut.

Aku merasa ada pasir setiap aku menelan ludah–atau apapun yang aku telan. Kepalaku pening, rasanya untuk menapakan kaki saja adalah sebuah usaha yang rumit. Namun aku menyepelekannya.

Sore itu, aku masih bermain dengan Baekhyun–bermain tebak kata dengan menuliskannya memakai spidol di papan tulis.

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak masuk. Untuk membuka mata saat dipanggil Ibuku saja, aku tidak bisa. Badanku panas, namun kaki dan tanganku terasa dingin.

Mataku terus mengeluarkan air. Setiap membuka mata, rasanya bola mataku ingin keluar dari kerangkanya.

Kepalaku terasa berat, pandanganku juga tidak fokus. Aku merasa mual, bahkan semangkuk bubur yang berisi hanya setengah porsi aku tak sanggup menghabiskannya–bahkan berakhir kukeluarkan lagi dari lambungku yang tidak mau menerimanya itu.

Dua hari setelahnya, Ibu khawatir kalau aku terkena tipus–karena sialnya demam itu tak kunjung turun, bahkan semakin meningkat. Aku diperiksa di unit gawat darurat. Dokternya tampan sekali, kalau saja aku tidak sakit mungkin aku akan memotret wajahnya layaknya seorang paparazzi lalu mengirimnya pada Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya, memegang ponselku saja aku tak sanggup mencengkramnya.

Kata dokter tampan itu, panasku sekitar tiga puluh sembilan derajat celcius–setelah dilihat melalui termometer. Setelah cek darah pun, jumlah trombositku masih normal.

Karena Ibu takut aku terkena kejang saat menerima obat melalui suntikan, Ibu menyuruh dokter tersebut memerintahkan suster senior itu memberi obat yang dimasukan melalui lubang dubur saja. Membayangkannya saja aku sedikit geli.

Dokter tersebut memberi beberapa obat–yang sialnya berbentuk kapsul dan tablet semua, karena beratku yang di atas normal untuk anak berumur lima belas tahun sehingga diberi obat yang memiliki dosis yang sama besarnya dengan orang dewasa.

Namun, bukannya tambah pulih, yang ada aku seperti ingin melayang bersama malaikat saja. Untuk mandi saja, aku menyalakan shower dengan air hangat lalu duduk di lantai–saking tidak sanggupnya untuk berdiri.

Klimaksnya, di Hari Minggu, setelah pulang gereja.

Ayah mengajak untuk makan di sebuah restoran yang berada di mal ternama. Boro-boro memakan satu porsi, baru sekitar empat suap saja, aku sudah meminum teh panas–berharap tidak muntah di mal, itu hal yang memalukan. Aku memberi makananku pada adikku, akhirnya.

Setelah makan, rencananya kami ingin ke rumah sakit lagi, untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Namun, di mana adanya suatu rencana, selalu saja ada penghalangnya. Kami bertemu dengan teman satu komunitas dengan Ibuku dari gereja, lalu Ibu dan temannya itu mengobrol.

"Ini Kyungsoo, sedang sakit sejak lima hari lalu, ya Tuhan. Sampai tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, ini saja kalau tidak saya pegang tangannya, mungkin dia bisa jatuh. Hahaha," ujar Ibuku pada Tante Saeba–setahuku, nama teman Ibuku itu.

"Ya ampun, semoga cepat sembuh, ya, Kyungie. Hati-hati terkena demam berdarah, lagi musim, loh." Tante Saeba berkata dengan aksen Busan-nya yang kental sambil mengelus-elus pundakku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kami mau ke rumah sakit dulu, ya. Kasian bocah ini, wajahnya saja seperti ingin pingsan. Hahaha, kami duluan ya, Saeba."

Akhirnya, penderitaanku _hampir_ selesai.

Dan di sini berada. Di malam yang suntuk dan aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lagi karena aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi ini nyata atau tidak.

Dinyatakan positif terkena demam berdarah. Dengan jumlah trombosit enam puluh ribu. Wow.

Awalnya aku sempat berpikir. Mungkin ini karma. Sebulan sebelumnya, aku membuka web dewasa, Hahahaha. Bukannya aku mesum atau bagaimana, hal itu tiba-tiba lewat di beranda Twitter-ku lalu aku penasaran. Dan aku kelepasan melihat-lihat. Oke, cukup.

Di sebuah ruang inap berisi tiga orang yang memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku, rasanya mengesalkan. Mengapa? Karena aku seorang anak 'kecil' sendiri.

Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah di atas kasur inap. Ibuku bahkan sudah menggantikan bajuku, dan bahkan menyuapiku makanan rumah sakit yang terasa hambar dan penampilan visual makanan tersebut pun membuatku jijik.

Ibu memberi nampan kepada seorang suster yang berisi makanan yang sepertinya baru dua suap kumakan, dan juga semua obat yang sudah kukonsumsi–yang untungnya tidak kumuntahkan.

Seorang suster datang, menyalurkan sebuah obat dari suntikan ke dalam saluran infusku. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggigit di tanganku.

Ibu mengurut tanganku saat melihat wajahku yang meringis, "Dirasakan saja sakitnya, ya…"

Sebenarnya tidak membantu sama sekali, tapi aku mengangguk.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke Ayah. Ayah sibuk memainkan ponselnya–mengetik sesuatu, tampak serius sekali. Kedua adikku bermain sebuah tablet yang Ayahku belikan khusus untuk bermain game.

"Sudah, ya. Kita pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, tekan saja alarm untuk memanggil susternya. Dah…"

Ibu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ayah melengos pergi ke luar kamar. Adik-adikku mengikuti Ayah tanpa memerdulikanku.

Melihat Ayah seperti itu,

Aku tahu…

Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

"Nilai tertinggi untuk Ujian Nasional Matematika adalah sembilan koma tujuh puluh lima…"

"WAH, ORANG ITU PINTAR SEKALI!" pekikku saat guruku membacakan hasil nilai Ujian Nasional yang sudah kami lakukan sekitar sebulan lalu.

Teman-temanku juga ikut berteriak, "Hey, Kyungsoo. Kau juga pintar, lebih baik diam saja, deh."

Aku hanya menunjukkan cengiranku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku pintar atau julukan-julukan untuk orang yang ahli dalam segala bidang kata mereka itu.

"Dipegang oleh…"

DEG DEG DEG

Biasanya kalau jantungku seperti ini. Ada firasat bahwa–

"Do Kyungsoo! Silakan berdiri dan lebih baik dipotret untuk momen sekolah kami!"

–aku yang akan menerimanya. Dan benar saja.

Aku berdiri agak malu, karena aku berteriak seperti tadi. Tidak enak pada temanku yang lain–dan juga pada pujaan hatiku, ups.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Aku menyukainya karena dia yang artistik.

Aku melirik pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum padaku.

Aku tahu, Baek. Kau pasti iri padaku. Terima kasih sudah mencampakiku tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Keringat dan airmataku yang aku tumpahkan dan perjuangkan tiga bulan ini menghasilkan hasil yang bombastis dan tidak bisa kau miliki, bukan?

Melihat aku yang tidak membalas senyumannya, ia kembali berbicara pada Minseok, Luhan, dan Yixing.

Di belakang mereka, ada Junmyeon yang terus-terusan menggoda Yixing. Padahal si Tua Bangka itu sudah memiliki kekasih–seorang adik kelas yang sangat kubenci, namanya Soojung. Atau entah, aku tak peduli.

Aku melangkah maju dan dipotret sebagai siswa yang menerima nilai terbaik di sekolahku. Atau peringkat satu–istilah lainnya.

Dan untuk pelajaran yang lainnya seperti Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam dan Bahasa Inggris, juga aku yang memegang peringkat siswa yang terbaik.

Aku buruk dalam Bahasa dan Sastra Korea. Bisa dibilang bahkan buta dalam bidang itu.

Aku mungkin suka membacanya, namun aku tidak suka menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun, akhirnya aku berhasil membuktikannya pada teman-temanku. Aku tak bisa disingkirkan.

Bahkan disingkirkan lagi dengan seorang yang bernama Luhan.

Luhan bersama seorang lelaki yang tidak memiliki kelebihan yang disebut kepekaan.

Temanku itu.

Temanku yang bagai bunga mawar merah itu.

Indah, menarik perhatian, mudah digapai.

Namun, menyakitkan.

* * *

Sebuah notifikasi LINE muncul di layar ponselku. Acara menontonku lagi-lagi terganggu.

Aku membuka notifikasi itu, dari Luhan ternyata.

Untuk apa dia masih berani memunculkan dirinya–meskipun melalui media sosial seperti ini?

 **Lu Han** _Kyung_

 **Lu Han** _Kau sedang di sekolahmu, tidak?_

 **Lu Han** _Aku sedang di sekolahmu, loh_

 **Lu Han** _Lu Han sent you a picture_

Jangan tanya itu gambar apa. Itu gambar lapangan sekolahku yang sekarang. Sekolah Menengah Atas yang kujadikan tempat untuk belajar dan transportasiku menuju gerbang yang bernama universitas.

Hari itu, sekolahku sedang mengadakan sebuah ajang olahraga seperti futsal; laki-laki maupun perempuan, basket ; sama halnya dengan futsal, dan tari modern.

Harusnya aku ada di sekolahku sekarang, karena aku mendapat tugas sebagai tim medis.

Namun, aku malas. Hari ini hari Minggu. Mana boleh aku keluar rumah selain ke tempat yang Ayahku ajak.

 **Me** _Tidaaak_

 **Me** _Aku sudah melihat lapangan itu sekitar empat bulan belakangan ini, tidak perlu mengirim gambar seperti itu. Aku juga tahu itu lapangan di sekolahku._

 **Me** _Pasti menemani Kris Wu, ya? Cieee (laugh)_

Mungkin jawabanku agak sarkartis. Lagipula aku malas berhubungan lagi dengan orang yang bernama Luhan itu.

Aku melanjutkan acara menontonku lagi. Tidak peduli kalau Luhan akan menjawab chat LINE dariku.

Yang aku inginkan hanya menyelesaikan tontonan mengerikan ini lalu mengarsipkan chat dari Luhan–tak peduli kalau ia akan membalasnya.

 **Lu Han** _Iyaaa, kau tahu saja_

 **Lu Han** _Lu Han sent you a sticker_

 **Lu Han** _Kau jadi dekat dengan Jongin lagi, ya?_

 **Lu Han** _Senang bukan, aku sudah putus dengan mantan pujaan hatimu? Ups._

* * *

Dua hari setelah dirawat. Trombosit yang kukira akan bertambah jumlahnya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Terakhir yang aku tahu jumlah trombositku sekitar enam puluh ribu. Sekarang hanya tersisa tiga puluh ribu.

Wow. Tak kusangka akan seperti itu.

Yang kutahu, aku mengikuti anjuran dokter untuk melakukan ini-itu.

Untuk makan makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit, contohnya.

' _Nona Do, habiskan makanannya, ya. Nanti saya larang, tidak boleh ke kamar mandi! Pipisnya pakai selang saja di sini, mau?'_

Kurang lebih seperti itu. Gila. Dia pikir anak sepertiku bisa dibodohi seperti itu saja.

Dan lebih gilanya, aku menuruti saja. Agar cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Karena jujur, aku belum pernah dirawat di rumah sakit. Separah-parahnya aku sakit, tidak pernah sampai dirawat, palingan hanya diberi suntik vitamin. Lalu masalah selesai.

Dan sekarang, aku bosan sekali. Teman sekelasku, apa tidak ada motivasi untuk menjengukku?

"Nona Do ingin sarapan apa? Roti atau telur gulung?" tanya suster yang bertugas untuk mengurusku itu. Ia mengganti kantung infus yang sudah habis dengan yang baru.

"Telur gulung saja. Garamnya dipisah, ya." Suster menunjukan jempolnya, lalu pergi setelah berkata 'tunggu, ya'.

Tak sampai lima menit, ada yang membuka pintu.

Bukan, bukan suster yang tadi. Melainkan Ibuku.

Senyumku merekah. Jam delapan pagi yang dingin karena hujan. Ibu datang dengan sebuah jaket yang dulunya milikku namun sekarang menjadi milik Ibuku. Alasannya karena sudah tidak muat, Ibuku memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku. Terkadang aku kasihan, Ibu pasti menerima beban berat sekali. Melihat tubuh Ibu yang seperti terkikis termakan usia dan masalah-masalah.

"Hei, Ibu nya Soojung mengucapkan semoga lekas sembuh."

Yang ada dibenakku adalah : 'lalu?'

"Oooh…" namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya itu.

Ibu membuka tas yang dibawanya. Ada sebotol minuman isotonik, dua kotak jus jambu biji–yang sangat aku benci namun sialnya harus kuhabiskan, katanya baik untuk meningkatkan trombositku.

Enek sekali. Obatku sudah ada yang memakai perisa jambu biji dan sekarang aku harus menghabiskan dua kotak berukuran sedang rasa jambu biji. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Kok, makan paginya belum datang?" tanya Ibu.

Aku menjawab, "Tadi pagi ruangan ini baru dibersihkan pelayan kebersihannya, jadi suster yang menanyakan makan pagi baru datang setelah ini dibersihkan."

Ibu mengangguk paham sambil mengaungkan 'oh' yang agak panjang.

Ibu kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Yang mengejutkannya adalah ponselku yang ada di tangan Ibuku.

Aku berteriak girang–meski tidak kencang. Mengambil ponsel dari tangan Ibuku, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku tidak terbiasa.

Aku membuka media sosialku. Banyak sekali notifikasinya.

Teman-temanku, wali kelasku, saudara-saudaraku, semua mengkhawatirkanku.

' _Kyungsoo, tanpamu aku sendiri… Iyaks, menjijikan! Semoga lekas sembuh, gembul! Aku merindukanmu~ Hateu_ '

Itu dari temanku, Jaehwan. Sekitar lima hari lalu. Berarti satu hari setelah aku merasa pening luar biasa di pelajaran tambahan sekolahku.

Ew, dia yang terburuk. Berlebihan, bahkan baru satu hari aku tidak masuk sekolah, saat itu.

Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena aku sering sekali mengata-ngatainya, namun dia adalah teman yang cukup loyal. Meskipun agak _alay_ dan kacamatanya yang seperti bokong botol sirup itu membuatku meringis, dia begitu menyayangiku.

' _Hey, kau masih belum mau masuk sekolah? Apa doaku kurang manjur? Aku benar-benar merindukanku, sayang~ Hateu 9302369218x'_

Dan itu benar-benar dari Jaehwan, lagi. Dikirim sekitar hari dua hari lalu, tepat di hari aku dikurung di ruang yang agak nyaman namun mengerikan bagiku ini.

Suster yang mengantarkan makanan tiba-tiba datang. Dengan sepiring telur gulung dan garam yang dipisah, sesuai pesanan. Dan segelas teh pahit panas.

Aku menaruh ponselku. Ibu menyadari kehadiran suster itu, lalu agak menegakkan senderan kasurku.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan membenarkan posisi selimutku yang agak berantakan–uh, maksudku sangat berantakan.

Lalu aku melihat sebuah noda merah yang mengering. Sial, pembalutku bocor.

Menstruasi di saat tertimpa penyakit demam berdarah memang menyebalkan. Ibuku bahkan sempat khawatir kalau nanti aku pendarahan. Sial.

Tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Pasti perutku lebih penting daripada noda menjijikan ini. Aku menaikkan selimutku, agar tidak terlihat Ibuku.

"Terima kasih, ya, Sus…" Suster tersebut langsung membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

"Sudah makan dulu saja…" Ibu langsung menyodorkan telur gulung itu padaku.

Aku langsung makan saja telurnya. Kusuruh pisahkan garamnya, agar kumakan setelah telurnya selesai.

Padahal sama saja. Sama tidak terasa apa-apa. Lidahku seperti tidak memiliki sensor rasa lagi.

Makanan yang aku makan seperti hanya menumpang lewat saja, tanpa tahu apa rasanya.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin nasi goreng buatan Ibuku.

"Ayahmu itu, aneh-aneh saja. Sudah tahu anak lagi sakit, dirawat malahan. Tapi minta cuti dari kantornya saja tidak mau. Padahal, kan, bisa!"

Tiba-tiba Ibu mencak-mencak marah di depanku. Aku memakan garam yang tersisa.

Ayah aneh bukan sekali-dua kali akhir-akhir ini.

Aku yang ingin meminta dibuatkan nasi goreng tertunda untuk mengutarakannya, karena curahan hati Ibuku tadi itu.

Sebenarnya, Ayah kenapa?

* * *

ini bukanlah sebuah akhir; bahkan untuk disebut sebuah permulaan, ini masih disebut sebuah huruf kapital di awal kalimat.

* * *

a/n : Haiiii. Masih ada yang tau saya? Pasti udah nggak ada ya, hihi. Nggak peduli kalian kenal aku atau enggak, yang pasti dibanding cerita yang sebelumnya, aku menampilkan cara tulisan yang berbeda. Dan nggak peduli a) banyak yang gangerti, b) banyak yang gak ngereview, c) bakal dibash nantinya. Tujuanku disini cuman mau menumpahkan emosi lewat tulisan kok. Sebenarnya ini hasil galauan setelah mendengar It's Okay, That's Love nya Davichi yang kalian pasti tahu itu ost drama apa, dan lagu baru EXO yang Sing For You. Jiwa-jiwa galau saya muncul seketika. Lalu jadilah cerita ini. Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, review, favorite, follow White Balloon, ff saya yang oneshoot Krisoo itu. Sekian dari saya. Selamat membaca. Review tak saya paksa namun hargai saya dengan kritik kalian pun saya rela hehehe:)

Bagi yang bingung, setiap ada horizontal line, pasti alurnya berubah. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri itu alurnya lagi maju, mundur, atau sedang berada di masa sekarang. Hohoho.


	2. ii : first of all

**It's Okay (No, It's Not)** by takoyakai

Main!Kyungsoo

 **Summary :** Hidupku sebagai gadis berumur lima belas tahun (atau enam belas untuk sekarang) seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ini lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan. Bahkan lebih dari drama siaran ulang yang sering Ibuku tonton di sore hari.

 **Warning!** Genderswitch, Alur Maju-Mundur (Harus pintar-pintar menebak, tidak dicantumkan latar waktu), Slice of Life, Kyungsoo's POV, (Maybe) Typo, Plotless (Maaf).

Happy Reading, Kawan!

* * *

 **BAB 2 / ?**

* * *

Ayah menyodorkanku sebuah kertas. Aku menerimanya begitu saja.

Aku baca kalimat yang paling atas. Sampai-sampai kedua alisku bertautan.

Ternyata selembar akte kelahiran.

"Akte kelahiran siapa, Yah? Kok, aku disuruh pegang ini?" Lagian, aku bingung.

Senyum Ayahku merekah, "Baca saja, Kyung."

Perintah yang menurutku sebuah anjuran itu langsung kulakukan. Aku baca dengan teliti.

Tapi yang tertera bukan namaku. Ataupun adikku yang pertama, maupun adikku yang bungsu.

Yang tertulis bahkan nama yang aku tidak tahu wujudnya seperti apa.

Do Seungsoo. Siapa dia?

Dibawahnya tertulis bahwa dia anak dari Ayahku. Tapi tidak ada nama Ibuku yang tertera di situ, melainkan nama seorang wanita asing yang bahkan baru pertama kali aku baca.

Omong-omong soal Do Seungsoo, aku pernah dengar itu beberapa kali. Entah Ayahku yang berbicara, Tante dari keluarga Ayahku, atau ruang lingkup keluarga besar Ayahku.

Tapi setiap kutanya, "Siapa itu Seungsoo?" Ayah selalu bilang, "Itu kakak laki-lakimu."

Dan saat aku mulai penasaran bertanya, "Dia di mana? Kok, enggak tinggal sama kita? Ayah enggak punya uang untuk bayar sekolahnya, ya?"

Ayah hanya tertawa.

Otak anak sepertiku tidak bisa mencerna makna tersirat dari hal itu.

Namun, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Terus, Do Seungsoo siapa, dong, Yah?"

"Sini, deh, Ibu yang cerita. Ayah, kan, enggak bisa berbicara." Bukannya Ayah yang menjawab tapi malah Ibu yang menjawab.

Aku yang duduk di atas tumpukan bantal-bantal terdiam lalu mengembalikan selembar akte kelahiran itu pada Ayahku.

"Dulu Ayah punya istri, sebelum Ibu. Namanya Caroline, bukan asli Negara ini memang. Dia menikah sama Ayahmu saat Ayah berumur dua puluh tiga. Emang, deh, baru juga berapa tahun kerja udah main nikah sama anak orang!"

Aku tidak tertawa, menurutku tidak lucu.

"Tahun berikutnya, lahir kakakmu itu, Do Seungsoo. Tapi Ayahmu enggak sanggup biayain semuanya. Maklum, waktu itu gaji Ayahmu hanya dua puluh ribu won perbulan. Akhirnya Ibu dari Caroline menyuruh Ayah cerai dengan anaknya, karena Ayah miskin. Ya, akhirnya Ayah meninggalkan mereka. Waktu umur dua puluh enam, Ayah ketemu Ibu, deh. Eh, sekarang udah sampai muncul kamu sama adik kamu yang keriting-keriting lucu, sama yang pesek itu, hihihi."

Aku tidak tertawa, sekali lagi. Bukannya tertawa, aku menangis.

Ayah terlihat agak panik, "Kenapa?" Ayah memelukku. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa?"

Aku takut.

Sangat takut.

Tapi aku tidak tahu, aku takut kenapa.

"Kyungsoo takut Nyonya Carol ambil Ayah dari kamu, ya?" Tebakan Ayah membuatku terhenyak.

'Nyonya Carol' mengambil Ayah. Bahkan Ayah menyebutnya seperti itu.

Beliau mengambil Ayah; mungkin itu yang aku takutkan.

Tapi entah, masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Namun, aku mengangguk di pelukan Ayah.

"Aduh, aduh, anak Ibu dan Ayah yang satu ini. Tidak usah takut, nanti kalau Ayah diambil, Ibu akan ikat!"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menghapus air mataku. Aku percaya pada Ibu.

Mungkin.

* * *

Luhan memutarkan sebuah pulpen. Pulpen itu berputar cepat, sesuai dengan tenaga yang diberikan Luhan atasnya.

Pulpen tersebut makin lama bergerak pelan, membuatku dan Baekhyun tegang.

Semoga tidak kena, semoga tidak kena!

SRET

Pulpen itu berhenti. Berada pada garis lurus. Bagian ujungnya menunjuk ke arah… ku

"YES, KENA KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun terlihat girang sekali.

Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arahku lalu tersenyum kemenangan pada Baekhyun, "HAHAHAHA, AYO, BAEK! KITA TANYAKAN HABIS-HABISAN!"

"Hey, maksimal hanya dua pertanyaan, kalian dengar itu!"

Aku cemberut. Dari awal aku menolak ikut permainan ini. Karena aku tidak pandai bermain permainan apapun, apalagi permainan yang menurutku ajang cari perhatian dan modus seperti ini.

Dan saat melihat Luhan menarik nafas untuk bertanya, aku rasa aku tahu modusnya menyuruhku mengikuti permainan yang sudah ia buat alurnya matang-matang.

"Kyungsoo, kau pernah suka pada siapa saja selama di SMP ini?"

Dugaanku tidak meleset sedikitpun.

Baekhyun tampak antusias, karena aku orang yang tertutup. Baekhyun pun juga begitu.

Walaupun sudah bersama hampir tiga tahun, namun aku dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah menyinggung orang yang kami sukai.

"Kyungsoo yang ditanya, tapi aku yang deg-degan!" ujar Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba hening.

Orang-orang di sekitar kami tiba-tiba berhenti bercanda dan berbicara.

"Enggak ada yang aku suka, kayaknya," jawabku tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan, hanya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Raut wajah Luhan berubah heboh, "BOHOOONG!"

"Tidak asyik, nih!" sambung Baekhyun.

Cih, padahal kalau dia yang ditanya pasti juga tidak mau mengaku.

"Masih enggak mau mengaku?" tanya Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, lah, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun sampai menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku.

Aku menghela nafasku.

Memberitahu rahasiaku, sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri.

Namun seperti aku sudah siap menggali kuburanku sendiri, "Aku suka…"

"Su… ka?" Luhan dan Baekhyun mendekatkan kepala mereka. Seakan ini rahasia besar. Dan sayangnya ini memang benar-benar rahasia besar.

"Maksudku, aku pernah suka… pada Kim… Jongin?"

Setelah kupikir-pikir, itu lebih seperti sebuah pertanyaan dibandingkan sebuah pernyataan.

Mereka tertawa. Tertawa kencang, seperti tidak ada masalah apapun dan seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Bukan ini yang aku takutkan sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang aku takutkan.

"Ya ampun, si Jongin-Jongin anak kelas sebelah, 'kan?" tanya Luhan. Maklum, Luhan murid pindahan saat kita kelas dua dulu, jadi tidak terlalu tahu Jongin.

Aku mengangguk, malas menanggapi. Aku tahu jelas akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Apa yang kausuka dari Jongin?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau sudah bertanya dua pertanyaan, Lu." Aku merasa puas dengan pendapatku.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kausuka dari Jongin, Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeringai dan menumpukan dagunya dengan tangannya–bermaksud menggodaku.

Sial, aku lupa aku bukan hanya bermain dengan Luhan.

"Engh… Jongin tidak terlalu tampan memang… Apalagi rambutnya yang sengaja dipanjanginya itu, seperti anak pinggiran pecinta reggae, ew. Tapi dia baik, setahuku, sih, karena aku sudah menjadi temannya semenjak masa orientasi. Dia bisa main gitar dan cajon, tipeku sekali, hm. Dia penyayang, walaupun pemberontak dan keras kepala. Dia sangat sayang pada adik perempuannya… Agak posesif, sih, memang, namun itu menunjukkan dia seorang kakak, dong. Iya, kan? Ya, walaupun kata-katanya kadang kotor dan tidak terkendali. Dan dia kaya raya, jadi bisa kusuruh beli keripik jagung kesukaanku terus, HAHAHA!"

Kalimat terakhir hanya pencair suasana. Berharap kalimat terakhirku itu menghipnotis mereka supaya mereka lupa apa yang sudah kukatakan seluruhnya.

Namun yang ada, mereka bersorak menggodaku.

"Kyung, bahkan kukira kau tidak pernah membawa perasaan semua perlakuan Jongin padamu, tahu! Wajahmu seram sekali setiap Jongin mengataimu," ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan menyambungi, "Biasa, Baek. Tsundere begitu, deh. Malu-malu tapi mau. Padahal Jongin-nya juga kelihatan tertarik sama Kyungsoo, ya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo-nya memang tidak peka."

Sial. Sudah tanya yang aneh-aneh, mengataiku tidak peka pula.

Aku bukannya tidak peka, tapi aku tidak tahu. Jongin, kan, sudah punya kekasih. Memangnya ia sebrengsek itu menyukai orang selain kekasihnya?

"PERTANYAAN KE DUA, PERTANYAAN KE DUA!" teriak Baekhyun girang.

Aku memutarkan mataku malas. Pasti pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Sekarang masih suka, tidak, sama Jongin?"

"Engh… Tidak tahu?" Aku meragukannya.

Namun semenjak pengakuan hari itu,

Aku kembali menyukai Kim Jongin.

* * *

Aku melemparkan pandanganku pada sekitarku.

Tidak ada yang menarik.

Pemandangan yang monoton. Hanya ada aku dan teman sekelasku.

Maksudku hanya ada teman-teman sekelasku yang membentuk kubu, bermain bersama, dan menjauhi aku.

Aku mengelap airmataku. Bagian belakang buku Ilmu Sosialku sudah penuh dengan coret-coretan tak berbentuk.

Kulihat Luhan dan Taeri. Mereka sama sekali tidak menengok ke arahku.

Untuk ukuran anak kelas tiga SD, mereka berhasil menghancurkanku, tanpa gagal. Tanpa gagal satu titik sekalipun.

Luhan. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu?

Kami sudah bersama semenjak TK. Berbagi hobi bersama, tertawa, bermain. Bahkan karena tubuh gembil kami, kami mendapat julukan Duo Gembul.

Sekarang apa yang aku dapat?

Air mata? Sakit hati?

Terlalu cepat. Aku masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

LUHAN GENDUT BODOH JELEK. AKU TIDAK INGIN BERTEMAN DENGANMU LAGI.

TAERI JAHAT. KALIAN PIKIR AKU ENGGAK BENCI SAMA KALIAN?

Itu yang aku tulis di bagian belakang buku Ilmu Sosialku. Namun aku langsung mencoret-coretnya, takut guruku melihat saat memeriksa bukuku nanti.

' _Jangan berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Dia itu miskin. Dia jelek juga, kan. Memangnya kalian ingin punya teman seperti dia?_ '

Dia pikir dia siapa? Menghasut semua temanku seperti itu.

Saat itu, Taeri benar-benar hanya temanku satu-satunya. Luhan menghasutnya, mengajaknya bergabung satu kubu dengan Nicole–si orang kaya, tukang mencontek, dan berkuasa di kelasku.

Taeri luluh. Menjauhiku, bergabung dengan mereka, dan mengata-ngataiku juga.

Aku memang gendut. Ayahku tidak berpenghasilan banyak seperti mereka, namun ini cukup.

Semenjak ia pindah rumah di kompleks elit, Luhan jadi sombong. Ia selalu pamer harta Ayahnya.

Padahal dulu, aku suka sekali menggambar idola mereka yang ada di ajang kompetisi menyanyi di stasiun televisi. Lalu memberinya pada mereka, mereka senang. Aku juga senang.

Aku pulang dan bercerita pada Ibuku, sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Ibu… Luhan bilang aku gendut. Aku miskin."

"Aku udah enggak ada teman lagi di kelas. Tapi untungnya Yang seonsaengnim mengacak tempat duduknya…"

"Luhan sama Taeri boro-boro bicara sama aku lagi, melihat saja enggak mau…"

"Kenapa Luhan bisa seperti itu, ya, Bu?"

Ibuku yang sibuk menjahit pakaiannya yang sobek di beberapa tempat langsung melihatku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Ibu kembali fokus menjahit.

"Coba, deh, Kyungsoo pikir-pikir lagi. Sekolah yang Kyungsoo tempati sekarang saja, sekolah elit. Untuk bayar SPP-nya saja mahal. Kalau Kyungsoo miskin, Kyungsoo enggak bisa sekolah di sana, kan?"

Aku diam. Tidak tahu mau membalas apa.

"Sudah, biarin saja. Luhan, tuh, mentang-mentang Daddy-nya kaya, jadi belagu kayak begitu. Apa perlu Ibu datangi anak itu, marahi dia yang berani-beraninya bilang kamu miskin?"

Aku menggeleng keras. Untuk apa menjadi temannya lagi?

"Enggak mau, ah, Bu. Kyungsoo udah terlanjur kesal."

"Ya sudah. Kyungsoo lanjut belajar saja. Memangnya Kyungsoo sekolah untuk mencari teman saja? Enggak, kan. Kan, cari ilmu juga di sekolah. Awas, ya, kalau sampai dapat peringkat 4 lagi! Ponsel bututmu itu nanti Ibu sita."

Aku mengangguk. Benar juga yang Ibu katakan.

Keesokan harinya, aku masuk sekolah lagi. Duduk di barisan kiri dan duduk paling kiri. Duduk di pojok, sendiri, hanya tas sekolahku sebagai teman sebangkuku–karena teman sebangkuku belum datang, sih.

Luhan dan Taeri. Dua pengkhianat itu sudah datang. Mereka duduk di seberangku.

Cih, melihat wajah Luhan tertawa rasanya aku ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga.

Jangan salah. Di kelas ini, aku ditakuti sama siapapun karena tenagaku yang sepertinya melebihi seorang laki-laki di kelasku. Aku juara panco berturut-turut sejak satu SD.

Ayo, Kyungsoo, kamu dengar perkataan Ibumu. Semiskin-miskinnya kamu, kamu masih bisa sekolah di sekolah megah seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, hari ini ada PR Matematika, ya? Aku boleh menyontek, kan?"

Itu Jongdae, teman sebangkuku. Baru saja datang, tapi songong sekali.

Lihat saja gayanya, datang-datang sudah mencontek PR orang lain.

Bodohnya, aku tetap memberikan bukuku.

"Awas kalau enggak dikembalikan, kutonjok perutmu!"

"Seram sekali, sih, manis!"

Jongdae berbicara keras sekali. Teman sekelasku langsung melihat ke arah kami semua.

"CIEEEE, JONGDAE! Jadi sekarang, sukanya sama Kyungsoo?!"

Itu Luhan. Rasanya aku ingin menginjak batang lehernya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau seperti milikku, milikku, namun kau bukaaan~"

Tiba-tiba Jongdae bernyanyi seperti di depanku.

Sial, jadinya, kan, banyak yang salah sangka.

Padahal itu memang lagu yang sering Jongdae nyanyikan akhir-akhir ini.

Aku juga mengerti, dia bernyanyi itu bermaksud mengacuhkan Luhan. Ia juga benci pada Luhan.

Namun teman sekelas kami malah menggoda kami.

"SELAMAT YA JONGDAE!"

"SUIT SUIT~"

"ADUH, ADUH, SI KETUA KELAS BISA SAJA GITUIN KYUNGSOO!"

"ROMANTIS BANGET SIH, SAMPAI PR MATEMATIKANYA DIPINJAMI SEPERTI ITU~"

Definisi kelas ini adalah berisik. Aku perlu menggarisbawahinya lalu menulisnya dengan huruf kapital semua.

BERISIK.

Jijik sekali. Jongdae tahun dua ribu delapan itu kurus, tinggi, langsing, jelek, dan seperti banci.

Walau harus kuakui dia sangat baik, di saat dia duduk bersamaku, aku jadi punya teman mengobrol.

Ya… meskipun kami berakhir bermain peternakan bodoh memakai alat-alat tulis -_-

Sejak saat itu, aku sering dijodoh-jodohkan dengan Jongdae-Jongdae itu.

Ew.

* * *

" _Sudah, aku pasrah. Kalau memang Kyungsoo akan dipanggil Tuhan."_

Aku mendengar Ayah berkata seperti itu.

Trombositku tersisa dua puluh dua ribu.

Sedangkan jumlah normal trombosit seseorang itu sekitar seratus dua puluh ribu sampai seratus lima puluh ribu.

Dan tekanan darahku di bawah normal, sangat.

Aku… tidak putus asa.

Aku tidak merasa seperti melayang atau yang orang bilang 'tidak bisa melakukan apapun' saat trombositku sebanyak itu saja.

Siang tadi, aku masih bisa bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Aku masih bisa diajak berbicara. Aku masih sadar apapun yang aku katakan dan apa yang aku lakukan.

Mengapa Ayah begitu pesimis?

Hey, bahkan aku pernah mendengar kotbah seorang pendeta yang waktu itu sakit dan trombositnya hanya lima ribu. Dan nyatanya ia masih bisa berdiri memberitakan injil.

Pertama kali Ibu mendengar jumlah trombositku dari sang dokter, Ibu terkejut.

"Bu, padahal aku sudah mengikuti anjuran dokternya…"

Ibu hanya diam. Tapi aku tahu, Ibu pasti biasa-biasa saja.

Tubuhku itu besar, pasti daya imunnya masih lebih kuat dibanding penderita demam berdarah lainnya.

* * *

chap 1 ; end

chap 2's status ; to be continue

* * *

Sebelum a/n, hanya pemberitahuan : Taeri itu OC, dan udah pasti itu cewek. Sip.

a/n : Haiii. Kali ini kayaknya lebih pendek dari yang kemarin (atau lebih? Ora urus, sebenarnya). Selamat membaca. Terimakasih yang sudah sempat menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk membaca narasi-agak-sampah ini, dan juga yang sempat review, favorite, dan follow ini. Kuharap kalian tidak menyesal, atau maksudku kuharap kalian menikmati ini. Fanfic ini sebenernya kayak thriller psikologi, namun failed berat. Tuh ampe aku garisbawahin saking failednya huhu. Gara-gara novel karya Rebecca James yang kupinjam di perpus sekolahku, aku jadi tertarik sama thriller psikologi. Tapi cerita ini 98% kisah nyata. Jangan tanya ini cerita hidup siapa.

Bab ini juga kayaknya masih burem-burem gimana gituya. Masih belum terpaku kenapa ayahnya Kyungsoo. Nanti tak' jelasin di bab-bab berikutnya yo.

Silakan membaca, kalau bisa hargai aku dengan review kaliaaan, hihi.

Dan juga, selamat tahun baru 2016, semuaaaa! Semoga kesalahan yang kita perbuat di tahun 2015, bisa kita perbaiki di 2016. Latihan nulis tanggal juga ya kawan, awas besok di sekolah malah nulis 4 Januari 2015, hihi. (Sok asyik, ya, najis). Bye, hateu.

 _takoyakai_ ^/^


End file.
